Someday, I Will Save Him
by ScreamGirl4998
Summary: The thoughts of Yusaku and Ryoken throughout the show after the events of episode 46.
1. Someday, I Will Save Him

**Okay, so this is my first one-short fanfic story and it's of Yusaku and how he would one day save Revolver from the sadness he is keeping just like Revolver saved Yusaku 10 years ago. So, I hope you like it.**

 **Oh by the way, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS.**

* * *

I stare at Stardust Road for a while as I thought of about Revolver.

I never thought that the man who I was after, the leader of the Knights of Hanoi, the man who I consider as my enemy, was the one who saved me 10 years ago.

Right after the final duel with him, I didn't consider him as my enemy. I see a boy who is afraid of what had happened 10 years ago. I see a boy who had lost his father and his own friends because of what they want to destroy. I see… a boy who is alone and needed a friend.

A real friend.

I've always wonder what could of been if I wasn't involved the Lost Incident 10 years ago. Would Revolver and I become friends?

I've always been alone for the rest of these 10 years, avoiding anyone that would come near me. I couldn't trust anyone back then.

But when I learned that Revolver was the one who have given me the 3 reasons, I felt like… like he would be a good friend to me. A real first good friend.

When dueling him for the sake of Link VRAINS, I thought I would save him from the sadness and loneliness just like he did with me and that I would be his friend, but Revolver was stubborn, saying that he didn't see me as a friend, but as my arch-rival.

He escaped, vowing that he will return and will destroy the Ignis and I will wait for his return, not only from stopping him, but to save him. And there are 3 reasons why I would save him.

1\. He had saved me from my sadness and lonely by giving me three reasons to live.

2\. The death of his father, Dr. Kogami, has made him bitter to SOL Technologies which made him cause the hate of the Ignis and this Cyberse world

3\. No matter what he says to me, no matter how much he hates me, I know that deep in his heart, that he needs a friend who needs comfort, to laugh with, to cry on someone's shoulder, to be there for them no matter what.

Someday, he will return. Someday, I will duel him again.

Someday… I will save him.

And that's my vow I will make to myself.

* * *

 **And it is done! So, what do you think of this one-short fanfic story. Pretty good, right? I hope Yusaku will get Revolver to have a change of heart in the future. I swear, the main rivals are always stubborn. Well, I hope you enjoyed this short fanfic story! Please leave a review and see what you guys think!**


	2. Please, Save Me From My Pain

**Okay, "Someday, I Will Save Him" is going to have a second chapter called "Please, Save Me From My Pain" because two fanfic authors followed my one-short story even though it's already completed (Well, one of the authors favorited it), so I thought I might add another chapter to please them. This time, it's around Revolver's thoughts as he left during the end of episode 46.**

 **Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS**

* * *

Playmaker has defeated me once again, but I will not give up this time.

I will train more and I will return and this time I will defeat Playmaker.

But still, I can't forget about what he said. How he wanted to be my friend.

Playmaker, as my friend? We are not friends. I see him as my arch-rival.

Yes, I did save him from my father 10 years ago, I do not expect him to be my friend.

…

My father…

I know he hurt Playmaker and 5 others 10 years ago, but I can't hate him.

I didn't know my mother very much. She died after I was born, so my father was the one who took care of me and raise me for a long time now, but…

My father sacrificed his own life… to save me. And now I am an orphan.

He was so stupid to do that. Why would he do this? I don't care if I get killed in the Data Storm, I just wanted him to be with me again…

Maybe, if I haven't called the police about what my father did to Playmaker and the others, then maybe SOL Tech didn't put the virus in him, maybe he didn't have to fall in a coma and I didn't transfer him into Link VRAINS…

Maybe he wouldn't have died to save…

So, basically, it's all my fault that he died…

I caused him to get arrested…

I caused him to get a virus…

I caused him to fall into a coma…

I caused him… his death…

I was so stupid! I love my father so much. I didn't mean to get him arrested, then getting him the virus, then letting him fall into a coma, and then letting him die…

I felt tears forming in my eyes. Strange. I haven't cried since the Lost Incident. I was just a kid, I couldn't help but feel extremely bad for those kids, especially Yusaku Fujiki.

I felt something ping in my chest. It was cracking a lot. It hurts so much.

I then realize, it was my heart breaking, because of my father's death, and it's all my fault.

Soon, tears started to fall out of my eyes and I slid down to the floor and soon I began to cry.

It hurts so much… I can't live anymore… Nobody can help me… Not even Dr. Genome, Baira, Faust, or even Specter can help me with this pain…

I'm all alone… I don't care if my Knights are there for me… I am alone without a family…

I need help… Help with this pain… Otherwise, I might kill myself…

Someone… Anyone… Please…

Please, save me from my pain…

I can't handle this life anymore…

* * *

 **Waaaaaaahhhh! Why did I write this chapter? Do you think Yusaku will save Revolver from his pain? I know the show doesn't show it, but he is in pain. PLEASE SAVE REVOLVER, YUSAKU!**

 **Anyway, I think I'm letting this story go on hiatus since we are already in season 2 of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS already, and we've already introduced to Bowman, Hal, Soulburner, Flame, and Bit and Boot (Ha ha ha! Bit and Boot… Ha!) and we don't know when Revolver and the Knights of Hanoi will be back, so we'll have to keep an close eye on the cast list.**

 **Please leave a review and see what you think of this sad chapter.**


	3. I'm Still Planning On Saving Him

**Okay, so I'm back to doing Someday, I Will Save Him from the hiatus and it's already been a year since I made it, and VRAINS is going to be ending in a week, so I have to get this done pretty fast, so we are going right back to Yusaku's POV and this takes place in episode 58 during his duel with Bowman and where Bowman thinks he is the real Yusaku, which he is not, thank god. So these are his thoughts about the whole thing. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bowman thinks he's me? And he thinks I'm a fake?

That's impossible. Something's not right here. I need to prove him that he is not the real me once and for all.

And to make sure Ai doesn't get too confused as I noticed him acting all nervous on who is who.

So, I asked Bowman who kidnapped him 10 years ago, and he told me that it was Dr. Kogami.

I knew he would be wrong on that one. So I told him that the person who kidnapped me wasn't Dr. Kogami. It was actually Revolver.

Well, he didn't technically kidnapped me, he only invited me to his home to check out his deck since we both love Duel Monsters a lot and I did.

Then I suddenly blacken out while I am in his house and then I was in a white room and my nightmare began as I keep on dueling everyday for the last 6 months, but Revolver saved me and the others from that torture.

Call it Stockholm syndrome or something like that, but I am so grateful that Revolver saved me 10 years ago and I am willing to do the same thing for him.

I'm still planning on saving him, and that's my vow.

* * *

 **Okay, this chapter is short, but I'm in a rush, okay? I need to finish this story and then work on the final one as episode 120 comes next week. So the next chapter will be Ryoken's POV.**


	4. I Have Returned and I'm More Stronger

**Ryoken's POV will be based on the end of episode 68 where Revolver shows up to confront Lightning and Windy in his new avatar look, which is hella awesome! Before this episode, I saw the preview image of it on Twitter and I didn't know who that it. I thought Revolver got a new member for the Knights of Hanoi or he has a twin brother that we didn't know about, but when episode 68 came out, I was super surprised to find out that the mystery person wasn't a new member of the Knights of Hanoi or Revolver's twin brother, but Revolver himself! And that was one Shunsuke Takeuchi's birthday! That was pretty cool! But anyway, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

I've landed to where the Ignis are at. With my avatar and deck updated, I am ready to kill these Ignises on my father's behalf.

I am still in pain of my father's death, but I am not letting this pain get to me on my mission.

I wasn't too surprised that Playmaker and the Dark Ignis being captured by the Wind and Light Ignises, but it didn't matter to me.

I lift myself up from the ground I've landed on, stare at the Ignises, and then smirked at them.

The Wind and Light Ignises glared at me when I showed up. They knew that I was going to kill them since I was the same person who attacked their world.

The stage is now set. I am going to kill those stupid Ignises for good for my father. No more running away. No more crying. No more weakness.

I have returned and I'm more stronger now!

* * *

 **Again, sorry for being this short, but I'm in a rush. Onto Yusaku's POV again!**


	5. Once This Is Over, I'll Confess My Love

**On Yusaku's POV, it is based on the end of episode 73 where Ryoken gives Yusaku the protection program, which I'm very upset about that it wasn't used at all during the whole season 2, but anyway, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

I was surprised that Revolver came over to the Cafe Nagi just like that and this time, he didn't want to order a hotdog, but he wants to see me.

He made something appear in his hand all of the sudden and he flicks it towards me, which I caught in my hand and it made Ai surprised by it.

He told me that it was a protection program that will protect me from getting captured by Lightning. So, without hesitation, I install it into my duel disk.

I'm glad that he came here to give the program to me. I don't want to end up like Kusanagi's brother, which we need to save from Lightning's control.

Soon, Revolver leaves the Cafe Nagi and tells me that we will settle things after the war is over.

Once again, I am grateful that Revolver came by and gave me the protection program, but I am still upset that he wants to duel me once Lightning is defeated.

He is still obsessed with his father's will to kill the Ignises. I still want him to have a future with me.

But whenever he's around, my heart beats really fast, and there is a reason why.

I'm in love with Revolver. In fact, I've been in love with the voice since 10 years ago and I've been wanting to save him since then.

Once this war is over, I'll confess my love for him.

* * *

 **Okay, so this story is going to be full of short chapters, but it's worth it for finishing this. Possible it will be a 8 chapters for Someday, I Will Save Him. Three chapters will be about Yusaku and Ryoken's thoughts on each other in their POVs, but the last chapter will be just a normal POV that will probably be like an epilogue for VRAINS or something like that and it will be longer, I hope. Next it will Ryoken's POV again, and this one will hit me in the feels a lot…**


	6. I Believe In You, Playmaker

**Ryoken's POV will be based on the end of episode 98, where Revolver lost the duel to Lightning due to Lightning's trick, and broke my heart a lot! I am so glad Revolver is brought back in episode 103 and I am so glad he is still alive for the whole season 3! Now on to the chapter! Grab tissues if you want!**

* * *

I lost… I lost to a freakin Ignis who forced to have a tie in our duel with it's stunt.

I am in such pain right now. Physically and emotionally.

I've learned from the Light Ignis that it was the one who infected the virus on my father and it pains me so much that it said it and it also angers me so much.

Tears formed in my eyes, but I manage to hold them as much as I want. I don't want to be weak anymore if I cry again.

Playmaker came running towards me and kneels besides me with a concern look.

I smiled a bit. I never realized how he still doesn't hate me after 10 years. Soulburner hates me, and maybe when the other victims, Sugisaki, Jin Kusanagi, and the one who the Wind Ignis hurt in the car crash, if he is still alive, manage to be brought back, then they might hate me too, but not Playmaker. Not anymore at least.

I told him how I always went to the flower field and lay there when I was young, that I didn't have any trouble at all and that I always get excited about the world that spread before my eyes.

I feel myself turn into data after I told him yet. I knew I would be gone for good, but I also know that Playmaker and the Dark Ignis, no… Ai, will defeat Bowman for good and will bring me and everyone back.

I don't know why, but I hope for them, especially Playmaker.

And so, I closed my eyes and turn into data.

I believe in you, Playmaker…

* * *

 **UGH! MY HEART! IT HURTS SO MUCH AS I WRITE THIS CHAPTER! WAAAAAAHHHH! Now for the two chapters, it will be based on episode 117 where Yusaku is going to face Ai and Ryoken gives him a card to help him out, which is actually Borreload Furious Dragon, but one chapter will be Yusaku's POV and the other will be Ryoken's POV and both of those chapters will probably grab your tissues again.**


	7. I Wish He Didn't Run Away From Me

**Yusaku's POV in episode 117 right before he duels with Ai.**

* * *

So it's finally time. I'm going to face Ai once and for all. The locations of the place lead me to a bridge connected to a small island where a building is at.

Before I cross the bridge, a card comes flying towards me, but I caught it with reflexes. I looked at the card for a moment. Borreload Furious Dragon? It's a fusion card.

I looked up from the card and sees a boot sailing up to me and a person standing on it. It was Revolver. No, Ryoken.

He didn't explain to me about the fusion card. He just looks at me for a moment, and then he said his goodbyes and sails away.

So this is it. Ryoken's never coming back. Ever. He is now moving on from the Lost Incident, just like Takeru. But… I never got to save him from his pain and I never told him about my feelings at all.

After a moment of watching Ryoken's boat sailing away for good, I put Borreload Furious Dragon in my deck and headed towards the building where Ai is at.

As I walk there, I feel the tears coming down my face. I wipe them off, but the tears kept coming.

I stopped and try to wipe them until they are gone. It hurts that Ryoken has to leave again. Leave from his hometown. Leave from me. It really does.

I wish he didn't run away from me…

* * *

 **Poor Yusaku… Hurt because his friend and partner is a bad guy, and now he's hurt because his special person is leaving him…**


	8. Why Do I Still Feel Pain In My Heart

**Ryoken's POV in episode 117 as he gives Borreload Furious Dragon to Yusaku before he leaves for good.**

* * *

The boat is on auto-pilot as it sails around to look for Yusaku. I manage to see him walking toward the bridge. He's about to confront the Dark Ignis.

I pull out my card, which is Borreload Furious Dragon, from my blazer pocket, and I flick it towards Yusaku. He manage to catch it with reflexes.

The boat sails to the place where Yusaku is standing and I look at him for a moment. He called out by my real name instead of my avatar name. If I were surprised, then I would of, but I wasn't surprised.

I was ready to leave this place for good now that my own curse is broken after my duel to Soulburner was done.

I said my farewells to him and the boat sails away from him and the city I grew up in for good.

As the boat sails far away from Den City, I stare at the ocean for a bit. Suddenly, my heart starts to crack for no reason and the tears run down my face.

I wipe them away, but they still come down so fast. I don't understand. I was ready to move on from my father's work of the Lost Incident. My mission is over. So why am I still in pain all of the sudden?

Why do I still feel pain in my heart?

* * *

 **Ugh! My heart hurts that Yusaku will never save Ryoken, just like he swear back in episode 46?! God I wish VRAINS still runs until 2020 of Spring! Anyway, I'm going back on hiatus of the story until the last episode of VRAINS comes out next week, which I am still upset about. BUT! That doesn't mean I can't leave my other fanfic story, Father Thy Blood, in the dumps! I am still doing the story until it is finished, and then maybe I can write another VRAINS story sequel to Father Thy Blood, which will be my own season 3 story of VRAINS, where Ai won't be the antagonist. So, you're welcome.**


End file.
